Peace and Quiet
Peace and Quiet is the seventeenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Sir Topham Hatt brings in a big engine named Murdoch to help with the heavy workload. Murdoch is annoyed by Harvey and Salty's chatter and is relieved when he gets to take a goods train through the countryside. But he gets no happiness there when he is stopped by some sheep on the line. After Toby brings a farmer to shoo away the sheep, Murdoch appreciates the resulting quiet. When he returns to the sheds, he happily listens to one of Salty's tales. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Harvey * Murdoch * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (not named; does not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Gordon (deleted scene) * Donald (deleted scene) * Clarabel (deleted scene) * Cyril the Fogman (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Henry's Tunnel * Suddery Castle * Tidmouth Harbour (stock footage) * Wellsworth (deleted scene) * The Cement Works (deleted scene) Trivia * Stock footage from Fish is used. * In a still picture, Arthur is not in the shed next to Harvey, Salty, and Murdoch. * A faceless Bulstrode model can be seen in the second scene of the episode. * In a deleted scene at Wellsworth, something white can be seen behind the station. * This episode might have been filmed around the same time as Gordon and Spencer as in a deleted scene, Gordon, Clarabel, and Cyril are at Wellsworth in the same positions as they were in the aforementioned episode. * Salty says, "Have you worked Marseille?" Marseille is a city in southern France known for its large harbour. * This episode marks the last appearance of Duck until the twelfth season, excluding a stock footage cameo in Not So Hasty Puddings. Goofs * When Murdoch puffs into the coaling plant, Duck is shunting trucks. In the next scene, Duck is on another line and Percy has disappeared. * After Murdoch passes Percy and Duck, he has the train he pulls the next day. * When Murdoch is about to depart from Brendam, his eyes look strange. * The narrator says "The farmer and his dog went to work", but the farmer has two dogs. * When Murdoch tells Harvey and Salty off, Harvey does not have a face. * Near the end when Murdoch was smiling about Salty's story, his eyes went odd for a second. * The number of the few black sheep amongst the flock keeps changing. * When Murdoch returns the shed in the last scene Emily is there too, but in the last two shots she has disappeared. In other languages Gallery File:PeaceandQuiettitlecard.png|UK title card File:PeaceandQuietUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Fish53.png|Stock footage File:TheFlyingKipper.png|Stock footage File:PeaceandQuiet25.png File:PeaceandQuiet7.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet1.jpg|Harvey File:PeaceandQuiet26.png File:PeaceandQuiet27.png File:PeaceandQuiet6.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet28.png File:PeaceandQuiet29.png|Douglas and Murdoch File:PeaceandQuiet30.png File:PeaceandQuiet31.png|Salty File:PeaceandQuiet4.jpg|Harvey's face is missing File:PeaceandQuiet32.png File:PeaceandQuiet33.png File:PeaceandQuiet34.png File:PeaceandQuiet5.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet13.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet36.png File:PeaceandQuiet37.png File:PeaceandQuiet38.png File:PeaceandQuiet39.png File:PeaceandQuiet40.png File:PeaceandQuiet41.png File:PeaceandQuiet42.png File:PeaceandQuiet43.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:PeaceandQuiet44.png File:PeaceandQuiet8.jpg|Toby and the sheep File:PeaceandQuiet45.png File:PeaceandQuiet46.png File:PeaceandQuiet47.png File:PeaceandQuiet48.png|Murdoch and Toby File:PeaceandQuiet49.png File:PeaceandQuiet50.png File:PeaceandQuiet51.png File:ThomasandHarvey.jpg|Thomas and Harvey File:PeaceandQuiet21.jpg|Deleted scene File:PeaceandQuiet54.jpg|Deleted scene File:PeaceandQuiet22.jpg|Deleted scene File:PeaceandQuiet11.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet12.PNG|Deleted scene File:PeaceandQuiet14.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet16.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet17.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet18.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet19.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet20.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet15.png File:PeaceandQuiet23.PNG|Salty File:PeaceandQuiet52.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet53.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet55.jpg Episode File:Peace and Quiet - British Narration|UK narration File:Peace and Quiet - Michael Angelis American Narration|Michael Angelis US narration File:Peace and Quiet - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes